7/25 Downtime
Hampton Roads The Sons of Liberty call a meeting at the abandoned supermarket. Scruggs makes a quick presentation to bring everyone up to speed on the Sabbat situation in Hampton Roads. *Mortal society is slowly adjusting back to normal, with exception of a few major roadways still being cleaned up from explosions and building collapses. **Homeland Security has swept in for damage control and investigation. Local law enforcement has increased to reduce social unrest. **The entire incident has been reported as gang violence and a fight for territory. **200+ fatalities in all. A string of child kidnappings may also be connected to Sabbat activities. **Overall mood and morale is quite low amongst the mortal populace. *The Camarilla sent an Archon into Hampton Roads in response to the Sabbat siege, but the Sabbat found out and attacked the incoming private jet. Apparently a decoy, Archon Samat Ramal was still able to arrive safely, though there is no indication that the Camarilla are aware of the Sabbat encrypted computer network. **Ramal had Prince Ferris pull back all Camarilla resources and Kindred into Norfolk, leaving the rest to Sabbat hands. Rumor has it that if Hampton Roads is not able to be recovered, Prince Ferris may be consigned to Final Death. **The Archon seems to have taken note of the local Tremere's lack of enthusiasm in helping to defend the area. **54 Camarilla members have been destroyed since the siege began, including groups of 10 to 30 Kindred being sent in to aid in the resistance. Each time, the Sabbat seems to have had enough prior warning to successfully plan and mount ambushes against them. Camarilla information leak?? *The Sabbat are using a combination of mystical abilities and Kindred disciplines to locate and track Kindred moving into or out of Hampton Roads. Reinforcements are called based on the number of Kindred being tracked, and several packs will work together to converge and remove the target by outnumbering them 2.5 to 1. **Each pack has their own haven, which they desert for a new one at irregular intervals. **Sabbat Koldun (Tzimisce sorcerer) among the Sabbat ranks *The Sons have been trying to lay low, using the sewers to move about undetected. They and the Liberty Club are reasserting ties and influence over mortal society. The General Plan *Approach the Camarilla Tremere of Hampton Roads, using Frank Neilson as a liason, in order for form an alliance. *In addition to getting rid of the Sabbat, remove Prince Ferris from power in order to reinstate Tremere control over the Camarilla in Hampton Roads. *Make certain the Camarilla understands that all Anarch actions are being performed as a favor and there is a reasonable expectation of mutual offerings and respect. Other Stuff *Wally rehabilitates John Knox from the mental probing performed by the Tremere of Mystery. *An impressed and thankful Knox passes the word around about The Risen being awesome. *Julio finds a backup location in case the abandoned supermarket is no longer safe for the Anarchs to meet in, and finds a second location that the Risen can use as their own fall back plan. *Frank accepts the invite to stay with the Risen at their haven. He learns about The Movement with Julio, and considers his options for affiliation. He gets put in contact with Calico Lewis, an Anarch Tremere in Columbus, who comes to meet and help him get everything worked out. Politics *A second meeting of the Anarchs occurs, in which John Knox suggests they soon elect a Baron to be the voice of the Anarchs in Hampton Roads and serve as the point of contact for political dealings with Camarilla and others. *John Knox was Baron before the change of Camarilla Prince and increase in Anarch population. Dammit, Sean! What have you done?! *Sean goes out on his own to handle personal business, but gets tailed and jumped by Sabbat on the way back. Black shadow tentacles grab him and lay him out, but not before the signal for trouble, a smashed phone, gets sent back to Julio. *The Risen with Frank and The Sons both respond immediately and mobilize to intercept the black Dodge Charger that Sean has been pulled into. Julio and crew manipulate traffic signals in order to gain ground, trapping the Sabbat in heavy stopped traffic. It will take under 12 minutes to cover the distance, and the Sons are only a few minutes behind. *Operation Rescue Sean's Ass has begun.